


Perception

by Bmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Colors, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Love, Professor!Sam, Romance, Sexual Humor, Soulmates, black and white, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmith/pseuds/Bmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone's soulmate doesn't see colors like they do.</p><p>In a world where people can find their soulmates when they can finally see color. Although, there have been a few cases claiming that some will never find theirs. Sam hoped that wouldn't be him, but it wasn't. It was her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unfair Fate

**_E_** veryone he knew had found their soulmate. He watched his brother fell in love with a girl, Rachel, at the bakery when he was ordering an apple pie. Anyone could notice it; the world stopped moving and there was always a pleasant tone in the area when it happened. The Fates were celebrating, they were elated that Dean didn't mess up his fate and he fell in love. It was heaven on earth, but Sam couldn't figure out why he couldn't find his soulmate.

   When Dean saw color, he tried to elaborate each color, but it never helped Sam. He wanted to see it himself. He tried explaining the color of grapes and the shades of plum and the vivid color of the flowers at the shop.

   Sam wished he saw purple.

   It seemed like everyone around him was in love. Sam had a girlfriend back in middle school, but it was only for a month. Olivia thought it'd take a few weeks for the eyes to change color.

   Olivia wished she saw the color of Sam's eyes.

   Other than Olivia, he never really did anything with others girls if he knew it wasn't true. Dean thought that Sam should go out and fun with the ladies since its been a while. Dean brought up that Sam might not even have a soulmate. Although, that was an odd case. Sam had only read a few papers that some people don't have a soulmate.

   Most of his students in college would ask for a coloring project, usually right when they found their soulmate. It's the fascination that makes the whole thing wonderful. Sam would always say no because he claimed it was immature and off topic.

   Sam becomes irritated when people ramble and suggest ideas that don't correlate to his class. 

   Sam sat down at his desk, grading through papers. The Literature class were chatting among themselves, which he didn't mind. He started to underline the incorrect grammar use.

   "Hey, Mr. Winchester, do you know the color of your eyes?" A student, Kallie, shouted from her seat. He scanned the students until his eyes landed on her. Sam cocked his eyebrow and cleared his throat.

   "No, I do not."

   "Why not? I mean, aren't you a bit old not to find her already?" She questioned and her friend shoved her.

   "Sorry--I was being rude."

   But even then, Sam wondered the same thing.

 


	2. Dean & Rachel's

**_S_** am drove over to Dean and Rachel's house for dinner. Every Thursday Sam would come down to the two love birds' home, it was now a tradition. Rachel would bake a few sweets while Dean would cook up the steak out back. Sam would chit chat with them both, usually discussing about their jobs or something funny that Rachel did.

   Sam knocked on the door, tapping his foot lightly on the walkway. The house looked beautiful, or at least that is what Sam assumed. Sam assumed that the flowers that grew around the front lawn were purple. That's all they ever talked about.

   Purple.

   Their house was cozy and welcoming; it was a two store wooden house in a great neighborhood. The two claimed they moved here so when they have kids, it could be their family house. Sam chuckled at the thought, they're getting married in the next two weeks and they are already planning for a child.

   Uncle Sam.

   Just not as patriotic.

   The couple already picked out names, one for a girl and another for a boy, although it is the same name, Rory. The middle names would vary, but Sam couldn't recall them. They really rushed into things, which surprised Dean. It threw Sam off, he never really saw Dean as being the fatherly type, but ever since he met Rachel, the tables had turned and he seemed like a whole new person. Not in a terrible way, but still odd.

   The door cracked open to show Rachel. Her hair was hovering over her shoulders and it was a bit wavy. Her smile grew and she leaned against the doorway. "Hey Sam, are you already for dinner?" She rose her eyebrow and he nodded his head vigorously.

   "Yeah, I am. Today was a long day at work. My students are now concerning me. The lack imagination and they just sit there and talk. I want them to read Shakespeare and Homer. I want them to write a short story without talking about the Fates. It's just bickering me. I also hired someone to help me grade their papers. His name is Brian or whatever. He is pretty smart, he went to Yale. I could go on and on about him, but this means him and I could go to bars and drink and talk about conversations and go deep into them." Sam rambled, but the tone shifted to him sounding quite elated for Brian.

   "Well, that sounds fun. Dean is outside like usual. Dinner should be done in twenty minutes." Rachel simply stated before she walked into the kitchen. Sam found himself a beer and he walked outside. He saw his brother, sitting down on his phone, waiting for the steak to be cooked.

   "Hey little brother, what's up?"

   After small talk and eating their dinner, it was like their normal time. They drink beer while watching TV. Rachel would be curled into Dean's side as she read her book. She was tiny compared to them, but she looked average height for a girl. Once she would fall asleep in his side, that was always Sam's cue to leave. He'd gather everything and left the beer on the table, knowing that Dean wouldn't have a problem finishing it off.


End file.
